supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith (Natural Opposites)
Lilith is the first demon, a White-Eyed Demon, a former Count of Hell and the third Ruler of Hell . History Early Life Lilith is born in the Eden Garden, her and Apophis were found by Lucifer who turned them himself into demons, so Lilith was the first of the two not to endure the torture of the Fallen Archangel, few after her demonization, she creates the first succubusses . Lucifer's Trapping When God attacked Lucifer and trap him into Lucifer Cage, Lilith stay in Hell, she went to Earth to found the True Vessel of Lucifer for kill him (When a True Vessel is killed, the Heavenly Vessel of the Archangel indicates its position) . Season 1 She found Dean and Sam, understands immediatly that Sam is the true vessel of Lucifer and try to kill him, she is killed by Sam . Personnality Lilith was very sadistic and manipulative, she didn't very care for her siblings and for her father, she hates angels, humans and especially the children of Adam and Eve, she less want to frees Lucifer than start Apocalypse . Powers and Abilities * White-Eyed Demon : Lilith was a White-Eyed Demon and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the White-Eyed Demons . ** Super Strength : Lilith was the second strongest White-Eyed Demon, she was only surpassed by Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast, now Apophis is the second strongest demon because Lilith was killed . ** Immortality : Lilith was the oldest White-Eyed Demon, the only older than her were Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Lilith could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Lilith didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, she can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : She was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : She could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : She was able to teleport herself and others to every place she was went before . ** Contract ''': She was able to make contracts, she was, nonetheless, less powerfull with contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : She is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . * Almost Perfect Geokinesis : Lilith was able to manipulate, shape and generate almost pefectly earth, she can even, effortlessly, make earthquakes with this power . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill her . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill her . *Archangels : They can easily all kill her . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt her, she can be killed by the most powerfull Leviathans . *White-Eyed Demons : The stronger White-Eyed Demons can kill her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill her . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill her . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill her . * Colt : Due to never being empowered by the seven Primordial Entities, the Colt could kill her, in fact, Sam used it to kill her . Other *Primordial Light : Lilith dies if she touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Lilith dies if she touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Lilith could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Lilith could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Lilith could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Lilith could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Lilith could die . Category:Demons